More
by DFM
Summary: Don't you want to see what we're like together outside these four walls?


**Title: **More

**Character(s):** Kate Beckett, a few other characters

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** "Don't you want to see what we're like together outside these four walls?"

**Disclaimer:** If it looks or sounds like something from Castle, I don't own it.

**Spoilers:** Punked

**A/N:** Anyone else getting the feeling that this season is going to require a lot of fic?

Fair warning... this is not terribly Castle/Beckett-y. It does include the new guy, but really it's more about Beckett.

* * *

She pulled his mouth down to hers, stifling her cries as her body quaked with release. She felt him tense above her before quickly following her over the edge.

Panting, they pulled away from each other, retreating within themselves as well as to their own corners. This was how it always was. They would come together, filled with fire and a need that could only be sated by another person, but as soon as the act was done there was... very little else.

When her breathing had evened out, she began mentally calculating how long she had to wait before starting the search for her clothes. Now seemed like a good time.

As soon as she started to sit up, however, his arm shot out and tugged on hers. "Kate... stay."

Leaning over, Beckett kissed him lightly, but shook her head all the same. "You know I can't, Josh."

"Look," Josh sat up fully and Beckett had to tilt her head up to maintain eye contact, "don't get me wrong, because this part," he gestured to the bed, "is great, and I know we agreed that we're both too busy for something serious, but come on... Can't I take you out for a slice of pizza every once in awhile before we test how limber we are? Don't you want to see what we're like together outside these four walls?"

Part of her did... She wanted to go to movies she'd never go to alone, or go to dinner and spend more time talking than eating... and she really wanted to spend time with a handsome, interesting man without having to worry about subtext.

But, if she and Josh upgraded from fooling around to actually having a relationship, that meant telling people. It meant her friends, family... co-workers would know that she was with him. Which, objectively, didn't sound bad, but that is when her life went from not bad, to good, to fucked up last time. She wasn't sure she was ready for that cycle again.

As if reading her mind, Josh began shaking his head. "I know you got burned recently, and even have a theory as to who it was by, but come on, Kate... I'm not asking you to move in, or marry me, or even change your Facebook status... I just want to buy you a slice of pizza."

"After I wrap-up this case," she found herself saying before really processing it, "you can take me out to dinner. Someplace casual, but a real restaurant."

"Deal." He tugged her back to him, drawing her in for a slow, deep kiss. "Stay."

"For a little bit." And despite herself she couldn't help but feel the beginnings of excitement at the prospect of letting Josh further into her life.

##

"Kate."

Beckett turned towards the sound of Josh's voice, a surprised smile flitting across her face. "Josh, what are you doing here?"

"I got your text."

"You mean the text where I said I was going to pick you up?"

He let out a little self-deprecating chuckle that seemed to say 'okay, so maybe I was a little anxious'. "Yeah, I was nearby."

During their exchange they'd been closely observed by four sets of eyes. Beckett tried very hard to keep from appearing awkward under their scrutiny. This wasn't the way she'd planned on telling any of them, but every time she'd started to tell them about Josh she'd been afraid it would come out as, "So, I have this new boyfriend, but he's not really my boyfriend. I mean we've slept together... a lot... but we haven't really been out on a date yet." The prospect of sounding that stupid was not one she relished.

She was going to casually mention tonight that she had a date, but Josh just showing up nixed that idea.

"Well, um, Josh, this is Captain Montgomery, Richard Castle, and Detectives Esposito and Ryan."

"Hey, boys."

"Boys?" they asked in unison.

Great, they already hated him. Luckily, he didn't seem to notice. "Catch any bad guys today?"

"Everyday," Ryan answered, a hint of snark in his tone.

He laughed appreciatively before turning back to Beckett. "You all set?"

"Yeah, let me just get my stuff."

As she began gathering up her things, going slowly enough to let 'the boys' interrogate the newbie, but not taking so long that Josh would be tempted to bolt, she took in a slow, fortifying breath.

Ideal or not, she'd just introduced Josh to four of the most important people in her life. She was in it now.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said, an interesting expression on his face as he glanced at Castle. "Yeah, I'll see you around."

"Bye, guys."

Josh's arm slipped around her shoulders and, after only a slight hesitation, she let hers go around his waist as they left the precinct together.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N 2: **So, I don't know if the writers were trying to imply that there was a similarity between a teenage girl not telling her father about a boyfriend and a grown woman not telling her friends, but there really isn't one. There are basically two reason a woman wouldn't tell her friends 1) she knows they won't approve of him and doesn't want to have to decide between her friends and her boyfriend, or, 2) the relationship isn't important enough yet. Clearly I went with theory #2, but I suppose either is possible.


End file.
